1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the maintenance of an optical network, especially to a method for implementing the reconstruction of an optical network.
2. Related Technology
As communication demand continuously increases, available capacity of an optical network has not been able to satisfy the increasing demand of users. Therefore, expansion and reconstruction of an optical network is needed in order to carry more services.
At present, operation of an optical network reconstruction mainly depends on the experience of engineers. Engineers have to manually modify the data to the values that are appropriate for the expanded optical network step by step on the Operation System (OS) of network management, such as an Element Management System (EMS), or on Network Elements (NE), such as a Local Craft Terminal (LCT), by such tools as command lines.
There are disadvantages of the manual method mentioned above, such as being more difficult to carry out modification and having too many operation steps. Since a telecommunication network is sophisticated and handles a large amount of data, for each reconstruction, all the affected data must be determined beforehand, and then modified one by one. Even for an experienced engineer, it is possible that some data are omitted, or a data value is inconsistent on the two sides: the OS and the NE. Usually, reconstruction by the manual method takes more time, and the traffic needs to be interrupted for a long time during the reconstruction. Furthermore, when the expansion fails, it is also difficult and complex to recover an optical network to its original state. Therefore, expansion and reconstruction of a communication network, especially a telecommunication network not permitting interruption of the services, with a manual method not only has risk but also causes more inconvenience for the users.